


Difficult to Resist

by PigeonsToCrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cullen is his usual awkward self, but so briefly that they aren't even specified gender or race, the inquisitor is briefly mentioned, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonsToCrows/pseuds/PigeonsToCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Commander.” </p><p>The taller blonde turned on his heel to gaze at the familiar mage with a slightly surprised look on his rugged features. Dorian was walking leisurely towards him, the short heels on his boots clicking uniformly on the spotless tiled floors of the Winter Palace and hands swaying loosely at his waist with each step, slate eyes never leaving Cullen’s face. Once he was within inches of the other man’s side, he stopped and smiled briefly, brightly, up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Difficult to resist".

“Commander.” 

The taller blonde turned on his heel to gaze at the familiar mage with a slightly surprised look on his rugged features. Dorian was walking leisurely towards him, the short heels on his boots clicking uniformly on the spotless tiled floors of the Winter Palace and hands swaying loosely at his waist with each step, slate eyes never leaving Cullen’s face. Once he was within inches of the other man’s side, he stopped and smiled briefly, brightly, up at him.

“Dorian.” He returned the greeting, standing slightly straighter as he was approached, but he smiled politely at the mage, his gaze flicking momentarily from the plaque he had been reading and to the man. With arms folded and heels close together, he had been standing in the Hall of Heros, quietly observing the statutes on display there. The commander had decided to take a much needed break from the festivities of the ballroom, after some prodding from the Inquisitor themself, and found that the hall was surprisingly empty. “What brings you over here?” He asked, for lack of much else to say.

The raven-haired mage quirked a brow before responding, “I could ask you the same. Unlike myself, you are actually an integral part of the Inquisitor’s endeavors tonight.” His lips pulled into an amused smirk after he spoke, his arms moving so that he could rest his elbow in his other palm, free hand posed to hold his chin delicately. He then very gently leaned over, bumping his shoulder against the other man’s in a playful manner, before continuing. “Though, if you must know, I had overheard that you were in here.”

Upon being nudged by the other, Cullen averted his gaze from the other, and instead back to the statue in front of them. After a brief moment, his amber eyes glanced back to Dorian, and continued to look once he saw that the mage had his attention on the statue plaque. He couldn’t help but to notice that Dorian’s outfit was much more form fitting than any of the other Inquisition members’. Though in initial appearance, it was the same, the silk sash that wrapped around his waist was tighter, and the pants hugged his legs tighter. It was quite distracting, though he honestly didn’t mind.

The commander had nearly forgotten that Dorian had replied, until the mage was turning to look at him with an amused expression. Once he realized he’d been caught staring, the blonde quickly looked away, cheeks growing heated from embarrassment. He cleared his throat and fumbled for what to say for a moment, before he could muster a response, “Oh? And why would you be interested if I were in here?” He asked rather lamely.

He didn’t have to look over to know that Dorian was still looking at him, and he could practically hear the smug smile in his tone. “The last time I had been in here, it had been completely deserted, so I wondered whether you were alone. It seemed like a gamble, considering how you were almost swarmed by admirers in the ballroom.” 

Cullen had been about to respond, lips parted slightly, ready for words, when he felt Dorian’s hand grip and tug lightly at his sleeve. He turned without hesitation to look at the mage, an inquisitive expression on his face, curious as to what he wanted. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as Dorian pushed himself up slightly on his toes, leaning his face upwards so he could press a soft kiss against the other man’s still parted lips.

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, though it was probably longer than it should have been, considering how easily they could be caught. Cullen didn’t mind, however, because his mind was immediately cleared from his thoughts of the ball, and instead filled with the feeling of the kiss. Cullen had instinctively slouched to meet the other man, and one arm had moved to hold the other by the waist as his eyes fell closed and he kissed him back. 

Once Dorian had pulled back from the connection of lips, Cullen let his eyes slowly open again, to peer into the other’s brilliantly grey irises. They were still close enough that the commander could feel the warm breath of the mage’s breath against his chapped lips, and it made him want to lean forwards again, despite the fact that he resisted the urge. Instead, he smiled slightly and asked, “Shouldn’t we be a little bit more low-key?”

Dorian responded first with a chuckle and a warm smile. He released Cullen’s sleeve from his hold and stepped slightly away, before continuing with a playful tone. “I suppose so, it’s just that you’re so difficult to resist.”


End file.
